


afraid

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: HeroAU, Multi, Protective Minho, Sad Newt (Maze Runner), WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, angsty, soft newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They have all been running. Hiding. Nowhere that feels like home. Until SHIELD picks them up. Until they join the Gladers programme
Relationships: Aris Jones/Minho (Maze Runner), Brenda/Gally (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Brenda (Maze Runner)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. f i n d.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this fic is kinda based off season two of agents of shield. It won't matter if you haven't watched, all you need to know is that the terrigen crystals activate their powers, and each power is specific to the person and their 'purpose'. People with powers are also called inhumans. I really hope you enjoy this because I've been thinking about writing for a long time. Also I based some of the powers off other fictional characters eg Thomas off klaus hargreeves' power, Brenda off Wanda Maximoff, Newt off Lincoln Campell etc. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i know this has been posted before i had to edit some things and i realised i had missed random words and stuff so here's a better version

He was running. That's all he seemed to do these days. Find an alley, sleep, steal, run. Over and and over again for the last year. Ever since he became an inhuman. 

Thomas used to think he would have a perfect life. He got good grades, lots of friends and all that cliché shit. He thought his future would consist of being a doctor, with a wife and kids and a big house. And then after one of the SHIELD helicarriers came down, tipping the terrigen crystals into the ocean, allowing the inhuman 'disease' to grow. That's how people like him were seen. As a disease. As something that needed to be cured. Not even a someone. A something. Inhuman.

Thomas can still remember the day he turned. He was getting ready, two weeks after the crystals were first released into the world, through fish products. He took some fish oils, just like he did every morning, when suddenly he felt something growing over his skin, like rock. It covered his eyes and Thomas felt the sudden panic settle in. He couldn't move, couldn't see, however the boy could faintly hear his parents screaming his name, and a few watery sobs; presumably from his mom. After a few agonising minutes, the rock covering his body slowly crumbled, showing no visible changes to Thomas. Yet he felt different, Powerful. And he could hear voices. Cries of pain and stories of deaths. 

Ever since, the voices had never gone away. They were always different voices as well. Sometimes even different languages. The voices belonged to the dead, Thomas knew that now. And they were never quiet, making sleep very limited.

Thomas was pushed out of his thoughts by a box. A box that he fell over, landing face first on the floor. Thomas groaned, checked for any blood and continued running. These days, you could never know where WICKED could be lurking, ready to grab inhumans and experiment on them. 

Suddenly, Thomas could hear someone following him. He quickened his pace, wanting to avoid a fight, which he knew he would win but Thomas had to be cautious not to get on WICKED's radar. Abruptly, he stopped, as stood in front of him was Alby Stewart. One of the most infamous inhumans on the planet. 

"Woah calm down kid, alright? I'm not gonna hurt ya" Alby's voice was surprisingly soft, considering the fact that he spits out fire like a fucking dragon. "I'm here with SHIELD, you know who they are right?" 

Who didn't know who was SHIELD was? Created the avengers, dropped a few massive ships on America. You would have to have lived under a rock or in a cave to not know who SHIELD are. 

"We're starting a new programme, with young inhumans just like you. It's called the glader programme. You will have a place to stay and food, we'll also teach you to control your powers. How does that sound?" Ably looked almost nervous about what he would get in reply. His arms were raised and he was biting his lip.

"Somewhere to stay sounds nice." Thomas shrugged, trying not to show how relieved he felt that someone was offering him somewhere to live. Even if it was temporary 

"Okay kid, let's go" Thomas followed Alby, towards a black jeep and towards his new life. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Newt knew the place he was hiding would be found sooner or later. He was hoping for later. They always found him. The blonde had only just managed to get away last time, cutting out all the surrounding power, causing a city wide blackout. The brit knew he had to be more careful in the future. Because he couldn't go back there. He couldn't go back to WICKED. Not after what happened to Lizzy-

No. He couldn't think about Lizzy. Newt needed to focus, and not get bloody caught again. 

He wished he could go back to a time before WICKED existed. Before his parents sold him off to the anti-inhuman corporation in exchange for a bit money. Like he didn't matter. Like he was worthless. He wished he go back to time before WICKED made him hurt the one person he loved more than anything. He missed his little sister so much. More than anything. 

Newt took a shaky breath, wiped his eyes, and stood up, preparing to move south, hopefully somewhere that he couldn't be tracked. Somewhere he could start over. Somewhere that wouldn't have memories haunting him every damn time he closed his eyes. 

A bright light blinded him for a second, magically appearing in front of him. It took Newt's eyes a few seconds to adjust, but once they did a saw a teenage boy, stood directly in front of him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"Please tell me you're Newt. I've been trying to find you for days. Scared quite a few people shitless randomly appearing. Nearly got ran over yesterday. But that's not the point. So are you Newt, yes or no?" Newt nodded slowly, still apprehensive of the boy that had popped up in front of him. 

"Oh thank god! Finally. I'm Aris by the way, I'm inhuman as well if you couldn't tell. Can teleport anywhere I want and if I focus hard enough I can turn invisible, but only for a few minutes at a time. What's your power?" The boy, Aris, talked very quickly and seemed quite nervous. Newt allowed a shy smile to spread across his face, feeling slightly more trusting of the scrawny American in front of him. 

"I-I can create electricity from nothing, it just sort of comes out of my hands." 

"That's so cool. WAIT! Did you cause the major blackout the other night? You must be really powerful." By this point, Newt had a wide grin on his face. He couldn't remember the last time someone had complimented, and here was some kid that he had never met, telling him that one he had been taught to keep hidden was _cool ._

"Ohshit, I haven't even told you about the programme yet, have I? That's the whole reason I'm here. Well, basically, SHIELD want you to join this programme called the Gladers and it's for young inhumans like you and me. We've got seven of us already. Nine if you count yourself and the kid Alby's gone to pick up now. We each get our rooms and they train us to control our powers. Do you want to join?" Newt was getting really excited by this point. Somewhere he wouldn't have to hide, where they will help gain control over this powers shit? Hell yes, he was in.

"Can you take me there?" Newt asked, trying not to show his emotions in his voice, but his face was betraying him. _For gods sake this kid thinks I'm cool, don't bloody ruin it now._

"YES! Let's go, the others are really excited to meet you and that other kid. I think his name was Tim. No that's not right. Thomas, his name is Thomas. You might want to come over here so that I can teleport with you." The brit slowly walked towards Aris, and Aris reached out and grabbed Newt's hand. The blonde flinched by instinct, still expecting to look down and see the tight cuffs that he had to wear for months on end, yet all he saw was a small hand and the faded red marks from where they used to rest. Aris smiled at him reassuringly, and then suddenly there was another bright light and they were no longer stood in a broken down building. 

"Bloody hell." Newt couldn't help but stare. The walls were a pristine white, with giant windows taking over one side. The bright windows showed miles and miles of grass and trees, barely visible in the late evening light, yet the blonde could they stretched they stretched on for a long time. It was obvious they were in quite a secluded place, as Newt had lived in city all his life and he had never seen so much greenery. His eyes were wide, like a little kid looking at Disney land for the first time, and it took someone loudly clearing their throat for him to stop staring and turn around. 

There were ten people stood, looking him up and down, as if debating whether he was good enough. Newt all of a sudden felt self- conscious, his cheeks gaining a light flush. 

"Hi hermano. Welcome to the compound. I'm Jorge and this is Vince. We run this place along with Alby, but he's out collecting our other new recruit. With you and Thomas, we will finally have a full team. Why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves instead of gawking at him like you've never seen a human being before?" Jorge seemed kind, yet someone you didn't want to get on the bad side of. His eyes twinkled with mischief, and although the hair he had was rapidly greying, he had a childlike manner to him. Newt already respected him, and it was obvious everyone did too as very quickly the group of teenagers were walking towards the skinny Brit. 

"Hey shuckface, I'm Minho. Weird eyebrow guy is Gally, obviously you've met Aris, queen bitch over there with the short hair is Brenda, and Teresa is next to her. Little one is Chuck, and last but not least that's Siggy, but call him Fry or he will flip his shit." Newt waved awkwardly to them all, and decided now was a good time to take in their appearances as he would probably be spending a lot of time with them. 

Minho was very muscular, with perfect styled hair which made Newt question how long the Korean spent on it each morning. Minho's description of Gally was, well, perfect. His eyebrows were highly arched, almost reaching up to his buzzcut on the top of his head. Brenda was pretty. If Newt wasn't as gay as the fucking rainbow, he would definitely date her. She had shoulder length brown hair that was slightly curled at the ends. She was wearing a hoodie and some grey sweatpants that were engulfing her body. Teresa, on the other hand, looked like she had dressed for the occasion. Her piercing blue eyes matched her denim skirt, and her long, black, curly hair was a sharp contrast to the pale pink sweater she had on. Chuck was small, and quite chubby. He looked very, only about eleven or twelve and his face was full of glee. And Fry was dark skinned, with obvious muscles stretching his shirt and Newt had to stop himself from staring at the boy's biceps for too long. 

"Alright let's find you a room, shall we? You unfortunately, are in a room next to Minho. He snores very loudly so I suggest investing in some ear plugs." Jorge winked, and led him to the door, and after that down a long corridor. They got to the door that was second to last in the corridor, when Jorge stopped. "This is yours" 

Newt slowly opened the door, and was amazed by what he saw. There was a double bed at the one side of the room, with a wardrobe at the other. The room was massive. Empty, but massive. 

"In a few days we can out and buy some actual personality for this room." Jorge grinned at the blonde. 

"I think it's great. Thank you for this." 

For the first time in years, Newt actually felt excited about the nest day. He had an opportunity to have friends, maybe even a family. An actual reason to live. And as Newt fell asleep, he couldn't be happier thinking about what his new future could be like. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas was exhausted. By the time he and Alby had made it back to the compound, darkness had fell and every other person in the building was asleep. Alby quickly led him down a long hall, and showed him into the room right at the end of the corridor. With a promise that he would meet everyone tomorrow, Thomas was left alone. As soon, as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. However, that didn't stop him hearing a voice from the far corner of the room, repeating one word over and over and over again.

"Newt..."


	2. m e e t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys meet, and friendships start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a fun little chapter before the angst starts. enjoy!

For the first time in over a year, Thomas had a full nights sleep. Last night, the voices were more like background noise, like whispers rather than shouts that vibrated against his skull. Thomas could faintly hear noises outside of the others waking up, and suddenly, nerves set in about meeting everyone else that lived here. But, before he could think about it anymore, there was a soft knock at his door. Thomas slowly got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He opened the door to see Alby with a blonde boy behind him. And fuck-. The boy was hot. He had soft blonde hair that slightly covered his sparkling, chocolate eyes. The blonde was pale, almost like a ghost, which only seemed to highlight his smooth, pink lips. He was staring right back at Thomas, as if trying to figure out all his secrets. Thomas found himself wanting to kiss the other boy, which worried him. He was straight, wasn't he? But looking into the blonde's eyes, Thomas found himself not caring, barely even thinking.

"Thomas, this is Newt. He was also brought here last night." Newt. What a pretty name. But he was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Hi. It's really nice to meet you" Holy. Fuck. Newt had a _british accent._ Thomas had to stop himself from swooning right there and then.

"Hi, i-it's nice to meet you too" _Wow Thomas. Well done, absolutely great first impression._

 _"_ Alright you two, let's go get some breakfast."

Alby led them back down 

to the hall, while the boys kept sneaking glances at each other, as if trying to gain the confidence to speak to each other. Thomas looked over at the blonde and gave him a small, shy smile, which Newt quickly returned. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 16, what about you?"

"I'm 17." Newt seemed pleased by his answer, grinning at him. Thomas looked back towards Alby who was opening a door at the long corridor and leading them inside. Thomas was surprised to find a kitchen which was in absolute chaos.

A buff Asian boy and a short girl with shoulder length hair were screaming to Mr Brightside by the killers which was blasting through an old speaker, while a young chubby boy danced wildly along to the music. There was boy with weird eyebrows sat on the table, scrolling on a phone and every now and again looking up so he could roll his eyes at the others. A girl with bright blue eyes and long brown hair and a scrawny boy were throwing flour and odd ingredients at each other, laughing loudly. In the middle of the other's antics, there was a dark skinned boy calmly cooking, as if blocking out the others. Thomas stared at all of them, in awe at the fun they were having. He looked over to see Newt laughing silently to himself. Suddenly fire danced around the room, before disappearing. Everyone in the room turned to look at Alby, who was standing at the door with his arms crossed across his chest and had a disapproving look on his face.

"You know, I had to fight to get this compound so can you all not trash it please?" Alby directed his comment at the buff boy, who just put his hand over his heart in mock offence. "Also everyone this is Thomas, and obviously you all met Newt briefly last night." With that, Alby left, leaving the teens in silence.

"Hey Thomas, Newt, what do you guys want for breakfast? I'm Fry by the way, the only reason these dumbasses haven't starved to death yet." Thomas had known Fry a total of 5 seconds and he already trusted him. Which was quite worrying based on the fact that that he had just met him. 

"So Thomas, what's your tragic backstory? I mean we all have one so what's yours? Oh I'm Minho by the way." Minho walked towards Thomas sat down across from him, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

"I don't really have one. Grew up in a nice family, one day I ate one those stupid fish oil things and boom now I have powers. I ran away from my house the next night; been running ever since" Thomas shrugged. Minho looked disappointed. 

"That's the most boring story we've had yet. What about you lizard?" Newt paled that, obviously not expecting to be asked.

"I don't want to talk about it and my name is newt you arsehole" 

"Come on blondie we're all friends just tell us? What, are you secretly a psychopath in disguise?" Thomas looked back and forth between newt and Minho, saw the determination on the dark haired boys face, and the anxiety clearly coursing through the Brit. 

"When I turned into an inhuman, my parents decided they didn't want me anymore. So they sold me to WICKED. I don't want to talk about what happened while I was there." Everyone sat there for a minute, processing Newt's words. They all knew about how horrible and discriminatory WICKED could be, and immediately they're concern for the small blonde increased. A voice from the corner asked "how long were you there?" It came from the girl with short hair, she was standing in the corner, worry etched on her face. 

"Almost 2 years" " shit..." Thomas looked over at newt, who's eyes were teary, and wordlessly the brunette put his arm around the his shoulders. Newt looked up, with a small smile and whispered thank you so quietly that Thomas barely heard it. 

"Ok enough of this sappy stuff I'm starving. Fry baby can you make us some pancakes?" Minho looked over at Fry with puppy dog eyes. "As long as you stop calling me baby, we wouldn't want Aris getting jealous." At the mention of his name, Aris flushed red. Minho's expression instantly softened and he walked over to the blushing boy and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. 

"So are any other relationships here or is it just those two?" Thomas spoke up. Newt looked at him, raising a judging eyebrow as if asking the 'what the hell kind of question is that', Thomas just grinned sheepishly in response. 

"Well obviously you've got the min and Aris, bren and gally have a bit of an on-and-off thing, Chuck is too young to date any of us and Teresa says that none of us deserve her love." Fry explained. The long haired girl shot fry a glare, making Thomas assume she was Teresa. It would be more helpful though if the rest of them actually introduced themselves, he thought. Everyone in the room except fry sat down at the long marble table, waiting expectantly for the pancakes. The aroma in the room was mouthwatering, making Thomas' stomach grumble, and he looked up embarrassed. The other girl, who by elimination was probably Brenda, was watching him, as if trying to dig up his darkest secrets, not like he had any secrets anyway. Fry passed around 9 plates with warm fluffy pancakes on and there was silence for a few minutes as everyone ate up. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Newt found himself sat in a circle while Gally and Chuck debated what game to play until Alby and Vince showed up to start training. The blonde tuned them both and started thinking about everything that had happened in the last two months. Since then he had escaped WICKED HQ by clambering through the vents, been on the run, caused a blackout and found out that his parents had died just mere months after selling their two children. Anger bubbled in his chest thinking about his parents. He didn't care that they had sold him, but they had gotten rid of Lizzy too. Then WICKED got rid of her permanently. As if shielding the blonde from his darkest thoughts, a hand was resting on his shoulder. Newt looked up to hazel eyes, and saw Thomas looking at him with a soft expression. The brunette tilted his head, asking without words if Newt was ok. The brit slowly nodded, and turned away from the boy to see what was going on with the other 7 people in the room. 

"- Come on gal, Never Have I Ever would be fun, it would help us to get to know the greenies" Chuck whined. Newt ,made a disgusted and frowned. 

"Bloody hell, never have I ever, really? What are we, teenagers?" 

"Yes that's exactly what we are Newtie, unless your secretly a forty year old man here to kill us." Minho raised his eyebrows at the blonde and smirked. Newt's jaw hardened at the nickname, one that he hadn't heard in 3 months.

"Don't call me that." The Brit growled out, making everyone in the room glance suspiciously at him. 

"C'mon lets play. It will be fun!" Chuck bounced up and down excitedly, making puppy dog eyes at the group which nobody could resist. So, the group played never have I ever. And god, it was a disaster.

"Okay. Never have I ever dated someone." Minho rolled his eyes at Teresa's boring question but put his finger down anyway. Newt looked around to see that everyone except himself and little Chuck were now holding up 9 fingers. "Awww Newt, have you never dated anyone?" 

" Yeah of course I have, WICKED had a dating app so inbetween the human experiments and torture we could have a nice cuddle and watch a movie." The blonde's voice was laced with sarcasm, and Minho let out a surprised laugh . "I like you greenie." Minho chuckled. Just then the doors swung open, and there stood Alby, Vince and Jorge. 

"Right kids, it's time for training. Let's see what the newbies can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter but I wanted something to post soooo enjoy! Next chapter we will see everyone's powers and then after that the actual plot will start :) 
> 
> If you enjoy this please comment and let me know what you think, I always enjoy hearing people' opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I really enjoyed writing this so let me know what u think :)


End file.
